chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
UBASIC/Scripts: Bracketing and EV correction
Bracketing and EV correction :Written for/on: Ixus 800 IS (SD 700) (Digic II) :Also works on: PowerShot S3 :Required CHDK build: (unknown, built on AllBest #50) 11:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) This script adds bracketing and EV correction features. It is inspired by other bracketing scripts but does not depend on the camera menu layout and so should work with a large variety of camera models. It provides a menu for parameters settings and has been optimized for speed. Documentation/Help (save as a small "Bracketing.txt" file to your /CHDK/SCRIPTS/ folder) Parameters: a: number of images over/underexposed b: step size in 1/3 EV c: EV correction in 1/3 EV Run script, menu appears: up, down : select parameter left, right: change parameter value set : shoot display : exit First, make focus by half pressing the shoot button, then run the script. A menu appears and let you modify the parameters' values (unfortunately they are not saved when the script ends, but initial parameters can be set via the CHDK script menu): *up key selects previous parameter *down key selects next parameter *left key decreases the value of the selected parameter *right key increases the value of the selected parameter *set takes pictures and comes back to the menu *display exits the script without taking pictures Script Code (save as "Bracketing.bas" to your /CHDK/SCRIPTS/ folder) This is written for Digic II processors, for Digic III change get_prop 205 p into get_prop 206 p (it appears twice). If you have the Digic IV (Canon G12 etc) this needs to be get_prop 210 and all set_prop commands changed from set_prop 25 and set_prop 26 to set_prop 107 and set_prop 207 respectively. This script is written for AllBest build #50 but it shouldn't use special functions and so it may work with others. The CHDK forum has a topic for comments. More comments on the code below. @title Bracketing @param a (Number images-1)/2 1..12 @default a 3 @param b Step size (1/3 EV) 1..12 @default b 2 @param c Correction (1/3 EV) -12..12 @default c 0 get_prop 25 w get_prop 26 x let y=1 do let z=0 do if a<1 then let a=1 if a>12 then let a=12 if b<1 then let b=1 if b>12 then let b=12 if c<-12 then let c=-12 if c>12 then let c=12 if y<1 then y=3 if y>3 then y=1 print "" if y=1 then print "Num : <" 2*a+1 ">" else print "Num : " 2*a+1 if y=2 then print "Step: <" b/3,b%3 "/3>" else print "Step: " b/3,b%3 "/3" if y=3 then print "Corr: <" c/3,c%3 "/3>" else print "Corr: " c/3,c%3 "/3" print "Set=shoot Disp=exit" wait_click if is_key "up" then let y=y-1 if is_key "down" then let y=y+1 if y=1 and is_key "left" then let a=a-1 if y=2 and is_key "left" then let b=b-1 if y=3 and is_key "left" then let c=c-1 if y=1 and is_key "right" then let a=a+1 if y=2 and is_key "right" then let b=b+1 if y=3 and is_key "right" then let c=c+1 if is_key "set" then z=1 if is_key "display" then z=2 until z>0 if z=2 then goto "exit1" let d=c*32-a*b*32 for s=1 to 2*a+1 set_prop 25 d set_prop 26 d print "Shoot at",d/96,(d/32)%3 "/3" do get_prop 205 p until p=0 press "shoot_full" do get_prop 205 p until p=1 release "shoot_full" let d=d+b*32 next s :exit1 until z=2 set_prop 25 w set_prop 26 x end There is no remark to speed up the scripts so here are the comments: Script title and parameters for CHDK script menu: *a: number of images over/underexposed, so 2×a+1 pictures are taken. *b: step size in ⅓ EV. *c: EV correction in ⅓ EV. @title Bracketing @param a (Number images-1)/2 1..12 @default a 3 @param b Step size (1/3 EV) 1..12 @default b 2 @param c Correction (1/3 EV) -12..12 @default c 0 The script uses EV correction properties. Save initial EV corrections so they can be restored when script ends. Save both separately even if they should be equal. get_prop 25 w get_prop 26 x Initialize menu line counter. let y=1 Main loop. do Reset menu exit code: *0: stay in menu (neither set nor display was pressed). *1: shoot and come back to menu (set was pressed). *2: don't shoot and exit (display was pressed). let z=0 Menu loop. do Check parameters' values (maybe it could be more flexible as taking a -5⅓ EV picture is feasible): *a: at least 1 over/underexposed image, 12 maximum. *b: at least ⅓ EV step, 4 EV maximum, in ⅓ EV. *c: -4 to +4 EV correction, in ⅓ EV. if a<1 then let a=1 if a>12 then let a=12 if b<1 then let b=1 if b>12 then let b=12 if c<-12 then let c=-12 if c>12 then let c=12 Check menu line: *last line is previous for first one. *first line is next for last one. if y<1 then y=3 if y>3 then y=1 Print menu. As mini console is 5 row high, first line is blank so the last line from previous menu is not shown. Maybe something better could be done for EV printing (-1 -1/3 is not very nice). print arguments do not need to be separated by commas. A comma adds an extra space character between the arguments, otherwise arguments are concatenated. Thanks to Jucifer for this tip. print "" if y=1 then print "Num : <" 2*a+1 ">" else print "Num : " 2*a+1 if y=2 then print "Step: <" b/3,b%3 "/3>" else print "Step: " b/3,b%3 "/3" if y=3 then print "Corr: <" c/3,c%3 "/3>" else print "Corr: " c/3,c%3 "/3" print "Set=shoot Disp=exit" Wait for key press and process it: *up key selects previous parameter. *down key selects next parameter. *left key decreases the value of the selected parameter. *right key increases the value of the selected parameter. *set takes pictures and comes back to the menu (z=1 to exit menu loop). *display exits the script without taking pictures (z=2 to exit menu loop and jump to the end of main loop). wait_click if is_key "up" then let y=y-1 if is_key "down" then let y=y+1 if y=1 and is_key "left" then let a=a-1 if y=2 and is_key "left" then let b=b-1 if y=3 and is_key "left" then let c=c-1 if y=1 and is_key "right" then let a=a+1 if y=2 and is_key "right" then let b=b+1 if y=3 and is_key "right" then let c=c+1 if is_key "set" then z=1 if is_key "display" then z=2 until z>0 if z=2 then goto "exit1" Calculate initial underexposed EV correction. ⅓ EV is 32 property steps. let d=c*32-a*b*32 Shoot loop. a underexposed, 1 correctly exposed and a overexposed pictures are 2×a+1. for s=1 to 2*a+1 Set EV correction. Using properties avoid having to depend on menu layout and clicks. It's also quicker. set_prop 25 d set_prop 26 d print "Shoot at",d/96,(d/32)%3,"/3" Wait for the camera to be ready for next shoot (change 205 to 206 for Digic III processors). Also putting this just before shoot should be the quickest solution as all calculations are terminated at this time. do get_prop 205 p until p=0 Shoot. Use shoot_full so focus and exposure are not modified between shots. It's also quicker than a shoot command. press "shoot_full" Wait for camera to be really shooting (change 205 to 206 for Digic III processors). do get_prop 205 p until p=1 Prepare for next shoot, release shoot button and add one bracketing step. release "shoot_full" let d=d+b*32 next s End of main loop, exit if display was selected from the menu. :exit1 until z=2 Restore initial EV correction values and exit. set_prop 25 w set_prop 26 x end --Nicolas bertolissio Bracketing and EV correction